


Hot Cakes

by BatPoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Beta Harry Potter, Beta/Omega, M/M, Omega Tom, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Pregnant Tom Riddle, Protective Harry Potter, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: Tom Riddle was not invalid, just pregnant. Harry Potter did not understand that. So one morning, fed up with her boyfriend's overprotection (because they were neither married, nor living together), he decided to get up a little earlier than the other, willing to make breakfast for both of them (or three, in this case).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Tomarry 💜, Unusual Bottom





	Hot Cakes

**Author's Note:**

> (I love the idea of a pregnant Tom, oh god, sorry.)

Start like this, with Harry Potter's left arm circling his hip. His eyes closed, hiding the green irises that he liked so much and that caught his attention from the first moment. Hell, in that second he knew he was in love, only he didn't accept it.

But there he was, six months pregnant with his own temporary assistant, a beta. And it wasn't even a formal relationship, they were just casual meetings in his office, discreet and sometimes direct flirting, and the occasional deep conversation about some subject too far-fetched. It was only to pass the time, Tom with feelings completely alien to him and Harry ... Riddle never knew what he felt about him, his own, until the day when the swelling in his belly began to become too obvious and Potter had to ask him about it.

"You don't have to worry, I'll take care of it," he had said at the time, discharging any responsibility from Harry regarding his son.

"Why don't you ..."

The question remained in the air, but it was completely understandable for Tom and that caused him to upset his stomach. Yes, he could abort it, but there was the fact that there might not be another opportunity like that. After all, he was a sterile omega (supposedly). However, Harry was not aware of that information, so it was easy for him to drop that question.

"The company needs an heir, my parents agreed and ..." _there will be no better memory of you that this baby, who will surely be your living image_ , wanted to complete the sentence, but decided to keep it for himself "you don't have any obligation to marry me. You can leave here when Malfoy's vacation ends, without any responsibility. No one will know about this ... "

"But I want them to know!"

That statement surprised him at the moment, but then he returned to his neutral expression.

"Potter, no ..."

"Not what, Tom?" I've been enduring this situation since the first time we did it, since I noticed your disinterest for us, for turning it into something serious, when I realized that it didn't matter when I tried, you weren't going to see me as I wanted. And now that I have the opportunity to be with you, to have a family by your side, I will not let you go. Tom, it's a baby with you, yours, mine. Our son ... and I'm not leaving here without you agree to marry me.

He had said it with such a serious face. Tom gave up at the first moment. Obviously they were getting married after the baby was born; for nothing in the world would he go out in his wedding photos with that damn belly.

Some time later they discovered that it was a pregnancy with a slight risk because of its history. From that, Harry became a damn unbearable paranoid overprotective who didn't leave him alone for a minute.

He practically forced him to take a break at work, a break that the doctor and his family supported with that excuse of having to take care of himself so that that baby would arrive safe and sound. (If he had known all the complications he would have to go through, perhaps he would never have seduced his temporary assistant.)

Just a few days later, after having told him by call that he was definitely not going to leave his luxurious apartment to go live with him and thus have him more protected and guarded, and still hang him in half a sermon, Potter appeared in front of the door of his apartment with a suitcase and several paternity books under his right arm.

No, he was really regretting that he had entered his office that Monday at four in the afternoon in which he gave free rein to his heat after confirming that Harry had fallen to his charms.

But what good were charms now if Harry lived in defiance of his authority? He was more irritated than happy to finally have Potter with him, tied up, chained and at his feet.

Not in the way he wanted, but he had it for a lifetime, that was the important thing. Neither this Ginny Weasley, nor any other woman who has met Harry Potter could have him as he did. It made him strangely happy although no one was going to take away the disgust and fed up that he was all over the matter of his son's high protection. He loved him, yes and a lot, but knowing the Riddle and Potter genes, no one could beat his little heir.

Leaving aside all his dreams and memories, Tom finished taking out the necessary ingredients to make those long-awaited hot cakes for his breakfast.

It might sound stupid, but Tom had a slight obsession with the sweet. After his mother had a hard time banning sweet things or adding a lot of calories to his body throughout his childhood and adolescence with that stupid excuse that he had to keep fit to find a good alpha, now he couldn't avoid that little weakness that Harry wasn't aware of (and if he did, he would be lost). However, he also remembered with some happiness how his father spent giving him sweets secretly from his mother every time he got good grades or won a contest. The more respect he earned for the Riddle family, the sweeter he would have, and perhaps that was his lifelong motivation.

Now his sweet was Harry and his future baby, who still had no name (because among so many worries, they didn't find time for that), but Tom already loved him and not only because thanks to that being he already had Harry by his side as a good future husband, but made all those prejudices and fears he had about the concept of family, leave, leaving a warm place that was filled with the romantic details and the attention that Harry gave him without being measured.

Now he found a small moment of happiness between each explosion of irritation and weariness.

Tom was not listening to music while doing any activity, but he had taken a liking to the radio that Harry brought home, so he turned it on and let any song sound on a low volume so as not to wake up Potter until everything was ready .

That was a perfect morning to do something for himself.


End file.
